Untitled
by sheneya
Summary: Zach was an apprentice, but was it to the person they got? , AU, Slash, surprise pairing, graphic sexual imagery in chapter two, if you don't wish to know, don't read the second chapter. chapter three copy/paste link, too graphic for FFnet
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Zach/surprise

Rating: pg-13

Warnings: slash, squicky themes, Darkfic, spoilers second half of season 3

The nurse at the hospital took a cursory glance at the man that wanted to visit Zach, he smiled warmly and held up the casserole dish. "Some stew, he needs to keep his strength up."

Walking into Zach's clinical white room he carefully positioned himself so the cameras wouldn't see what they where saying. He placed the dish next to Zach and watched him eat lovingly.

"We had to do this, my love, David was close to breaking, he needed to die."

The man gently brushed his lips against Zach's.

"I know we did Master, we would have lost everything."

"How long do you think you'll need to stay in this, place, until people believe you've been *cured*?"

"Six months, maybe a year, I'm a genius we're supposed to learn quickly."

Gently kissing Zach again the man got up to leave, As he got to the door, he called back into the room.

"David makes a good casserole, doesn't he Zach."

"Yes he does Agent Booth, please thank him for me will you."


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Zach/Booth

Rating: m

Warnings: slash, squicky themes, Darkfic, spoilers second half of season 3

sequel to Untitled, which was supposed to be a oneshot dammit.

Zach had been right, it had only taken 10 months before he was released into Booth's care, in case he *reverted*.

They weren't left alone until late in the night, everyone from the Jeffersonian wanted to congratulate Zach on his recovery, they all wanted to see him, even though he was no longer working with them, it made him feel warm inside, Like the Casserole Booth had given him before they arrived.

After they had gone, it didn't take long for his Master to press him against the wall, Zach let out the contented sigh of someone who had been waiting far to long as his Master pulled his clothes off, pressing his face into the cool plaster, he spread his legs and groaned as his Master pressed tightly against him, His Master leaned back just long enough to coat himself with Lube before pushing himself relentlessly into Zach's body.

"Did you miss this, my love."

"Yes, Master." His Master pulled almost completely out.

"Show me how much."

Zach knew this, he had been away from his Master before. Quickly finding the best angle, he began rocking back onto his Master's cock.

"Ohhhh, that's good my love, your a good boy."

"Uhhnn, Master, I've missed this, I've missed you, love this."

"I know, I hope, Uhhhh, that we never need to put you through that again."

"Never,hhhunhh oohhhhh again."

The conversation finished, his Master gripped his hips and began moving into him, hard, Twisting his head as far as it could go, Zach latched onto his master's lips, swallowing each other's groans, they thrust against each other harshly.

"You can come, my love." was all that was needed for Zach to tip over the edge, he vaguely registered when his Master stilled and pulsed inside him, leaving behind the warm wetness he loved feeling. Moaning, he watched his Master slip out of his sated flesh, curling against his Master's chest, he drifted to sleep as he was carried to the bed.

The next morning, he woke up next to his Master talking on his cellphone.

"That was Bones, my love, apparently they've found some remains, a few days old, it's look's like a copycat is following Gorgon's work."

"That was little quick, I did just get out Master."

"I know, I just wanted to make you something special for your release my love, don't worry I told them I was watching you the whole of that night, Now eat your stew, I wouldn't want all my hard work going to waste now would I."

"Of course not Master, I'll have some more while your helping catch the killer."

"Indeed." Gently kissing Zach's lips, his Master got up to get ready.

Zach roused himself completely when his Master called him to the kitchen, placing a bowl of the stew in front of him, he kissed his cheek.

Then Booth went to work for the day, And Zach waited patiently for his Master to come home.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

The third and final chapter, so far anyway, is too graphic for posting on , if you still wish to read it you'll find a link to my livejournal account in my profile, all of my recent writings are label as their fandom on the main page, so it should be easy to find.


End file.
